


AU Petermj Headcanon

by comealivedaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Zendaya (Musician), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Michelle "MJ" Jones - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealivedaya/pseuds/comealivedaya
Summary: Here is a collection of my one-shots written about Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. Most, if not all, include smut.





	1. Spring Break Fever: Chapter 7 Reimagined

“She pulls her underwear back on and stumbles into the bathroom, knocking over pretty much everything in her path. They both laugh from their separate rooms, as Peter grabs a new pair of boxers and breathes out, trying to make it to the shower without falling.”

As Peter begins to take his shower, he physically braces himself because he is still in utter shock at what just happened. Did he really just eat MJ out. Did he really get off just by watching her get off? His mind is a blur and he is deep in his own thoughts when he hears, “Fuck it, I need more.”

He opens his eyes just as MJ enters the shower herself, her eyes filled with lust as she makes her way towards Peter. With each step, the tension only rises between them until suddenly there his, back against the glass wall of the shower, one hand scooped under MJ’s butt, the other grasping a fistful of her hair just by the base of her neck. Feeling confident, Peter flips them so that it is MJ now pressed against the wall and he moves his hand from behind her body and places it on the wall by her shoulder. Their mouths move in sync, both of them hungry for one another as if they had been starved from pleasure before and this was their first time experiencing it in years.  
“Yes, Peter, more,” MJ says while he begins to pepper kisses down her body, slowly as if to make the suspense incredibly painful. He makes his way to her thighs, about to explore her once more before she cries out raggedly, “No.” In between gasps, she continues, “this is meant for the both of us to enjoy. I had my turn, now it’s yours.”

He pulls back up and instantly their mouths reconnect. The passion of their kiss only lasts seconds before MJ is on her knees, inserting his penis into her mouth. Peter gasps because he is shocked by the pleasure coming from this. Never before experiencing such pleasure, he entangles his fingers in her hair and pants, while she bobs back and forth, sucking him furiously. He can feel himself reaching his climax and he is holding back a scream. But he knows he can’t hold himself much longer. As he busts, he lets out a horrifying, yet horrific scream while MJ swallows his cum triumphantly and sits back, smirking at him like she knows the power over him, water dripping down her hair, allowing the dirty thoughts to creep back into his head once more.

“Gotcha good, didn’t I Peter? I knew you couldn't resist my charm. You never could. I did a great job.”

“Oh shut up, MJ,” he retorts. “I think I got you better.”

She scoffs at him, smirks once more, and says, “guess that means time for a rematch,” before furiously and feverishly inserting his dick into her mouth once again.


	2. There's a First Time for Everything (Inspired by Spring Break Fever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm adding some of my older work in addition to adding newer work. So if some of these are shitty quality, I apologize in advance.

As hard as it was for MJ to express the way that she felt, it was even more difficult for her to allow herself to become vulnerable. But when she was with Peter, she wanted to lay all her vulnerabilities out in the open. She wanted him to see every single piece of her, no matter how broken. The wedding had been a complete disaster, that she already knew was inevitably going happen. However, what she didn’t know was going to occur was that Peter would publicly declare that he loved her after essentially telling her family that they were worthless and that no matter how fake they pretended to be, their true colors would always shine through.

She never expected anyone to love her, let alone Peter Fucking Parker. I mean, how could anyone love someone who only shuts people out and is callous and cruel at times? She always just expected him to run away like everyone else once he found out the truth about her. Yet there he was: that doe-eyed innocent boy she had admired all through high school and even into college. He sat across from her, dreamily looking over her body while they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say first.  
Finally, after an eternity, she whispered, barely audible, “I love you too, Parker.” He looked at her in disbelief, blinking a few times, before asking her if she really had admitted that she loved him. She nervously chuckled and reaffirmed that had indeed admitted that she loved him.

In typical Peter fashion, he nervously asked her, “Is it alright if I try something? You can always say no if you don-” and before he could say anything, she closed the gap between the two of them and carefully pressed her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and gingerly reached for the zipper of her dress, unzipping with a delicacy she never knew he had possessed. She helped guide him down the small of her back before shimmying the dress down and letting it pool on the ground.

Peter sat back and let out a small gasp, grimacing as he said, “You’re wearing lingerie again,” breathless just after getting one glimpse of her beauty. She smiled and blushed, turning her cheek away from him and burying it in her shoulder. She was unsure as to why she was suddenly so shy about Peter seeing her in lingerie as he saw her wearing similar lingerie just the night before. 

He reached forward to pull off the lacey white item, yet paused and glanced upward to her for permission. She nodded and he pulled it off of her. He sat back and shook his head in amazement. “You are just so beautiful,” he breathed. He moved toward her once more and began peppering her with kisses, gingerly at first then with a growing hunger as he moved from her neck down to her shoulder and eventually her breasts. There he paused for a moment before placing his mouth around her tit and sucking hard, causing her to grasp at the sheets and moan out his name softly, which only caused him to suck harder and nip at her breasts. She could feel them becoming swollen and bruised but she encouraged Peter to keep going, ravenous for what could come.

As he continued to kiss her torso, he told her that he wants to show her with his mouth every part he loves about her, even if it means kissing her whole entire body. It is in this moment that MJ knows that she is ready to allow her true vulnerability to exposed. She pulled Peter back up to her and kissed him passionately while her hands fumbled trying to unbutton his long-sleeved shirt from the wedding. He helped her, all while never removing his mouth from hers. Once Peter’s shirt was tossed aside, MJ toyed with the waistband of his trousers, obviously wanting them gone so she could appreciate what is underneath. After tugging on them for what feels like an eternity, she finally got her way.

Peter ripped off the trousers and his boxers soon follow and MJ was overcome with passion. She sat back, panting, admiring just how handsome Peter was. She knew he never allowed himself the luxury of vulnerability either so this step was monumental for the both of them. He asked her, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m more ready than I ever have been in my entire life. Are YOU ready for this, Peter?”

“I cannot think of anyone I would rather lose my virginity to. I love you and I trust you more than anyone. I know that I want to make you feel good and I know at this moment that I am ready.”

So he reached for her underwear as well, the final barrier between them and the final destination. After removing the lace panties from her body, he began to insert his tip against her pussy before stopping himself. 

“Fuck,” he moans. “I- I…” and he looked at her pleadingly, unable to finish the sentence due to sheer embarrassment. She just nodded before handing him a condom out of the bedside dresser. She shrugged and handed it to him, letting him know Aunt Kyra left them for her when she had dropped off the lingerie set. He thanked her and ripped the package open, allowing the condom to fall onto the bed. He grabbed it and tried to position it over his cock, but was having trouble.

“Here,” she offered before helping him roll the latex over his hard length, carefully taking her time as she did so, partly to tease him and partly because she was afraid of startling him. She lay back down and he repositioned his tip against the lips of her vagina, slowly gliding himself into her canal before thrusting violently. He thrust harder and harder, steadying himself against the backboard while MJ clawed at his back, screaming, “faster, Peter, harder… yes, YES, YES,” her toes curling and back arching, with her mouth calling out his name.

The closer they got to the climax, the more intense and hot their bodies felt and the louder their screams. And then, finally, it happened. They both came within seconds of one another and he collapsed down beside her. He looked over at her and smiled, bigger than any smile she had ever seen from him before. 

“You have never looked so beautiful to me before,” he smiled. “I am so in love with you. All of you.” She smiled back at him and kissed him gently before turning over and falling asleep in his arms, the place she now called home.


	3. A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes away for the weekend and MJ misses him tremendously, but what happens when she decides to give Peter a call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you like this one a lot. Kudos my good friend, Liz, for talking me through the writing process on this one.

“Hey,” MJ sighs as she sits on the bench next to the window overlooking the crowded New York City skyline. Peter has gone away for the weekend on some trip so she is left alone in their apartment overlooking the East River. She hates being away from Peter, even if just for only a night or two. She constantly craves his touch and there is nothing she wants more than to just sleep in his arms. They are one of the few places where she feels safe.

 

“Hi, babe,” Peter yawns. “How are you doing at home?”  
She sighs once more, “Good I guess. I miss you a lot, though. How is your trip?” He goes on about how he is bored, but the scenery in Baltimore is so beautiful, especially on the Inner Harbor because of how different it is compared to New York.

“But enough about me,” he laughs. “Tell me about your day. What did you do? What did you wear? Tell me everything, love.”

MJ smirks, though Peter doesn’t know that, as she thinks about what she is wearing. “I spent all day just missing you,” she says coyly. “But, if you want to know what I’m wearing… well, I guess I’ll just have to tell you.” The seduction is apparent as Peter eagerly agrees for her to tell him about her latest outfit.

“I’m wearing this old worn out shirt. The big kind that you always love with the hole in it. But what’s really great is knowing what I’m wearing underneath it.” By the time she finishes her sentence, her voice is barely above a whisper. She can feel Peter getting turned on already, his breathing raggedly coming through the phone.  
“Keep going,” he says. “What… are… you… wearing?”

MJ knows she has him whipped so she drags it out, wanting to make the most of it. “Underneath,” she starts, “is the red lace teddy you bought me. The one with the plunging neckline that goes down JUST far enough. The one you say also makes my tits look bigger than normal.”

“Keep going,” he pants, already seeming to get himself off just by MJ’s voice.

“I will,” she taunts, “but not until you tell me how it’s making you feel.”

“My cock is so hard just imagining you,” Peter moans. “I’m rubbing my shaft up and down. You make me so hard, baby, I’m so hard for you. I want to come so badly.”  
She smiles to herself, “Good. Now, I’m removing my teddy. Oh, it’s on the floor. I can feel the air against my hard nipples. I’m placing my hands over them and I can feel how hard they are, Peter.”

“God. Tell me more. Tell me anything.”

“I want your mouth on my tits. I want you to suck them, hard. And I want you to mark your territory over my body. Moving from my chest,” she moans, throwing her own head back in pleasure, “to my clit. I can feel where you would touch me and love me. I want you to lick me clean, baby.”

“Fuck,” Peter pants, barely able to hold himself together. “MJ, I need this. Please… Keep going!”

“Okay,” she pants, also almost near her climax. “I’m inserting my fingers into my pussy, one by one. I wish you could feel me the way I feel myself. I’m imagining you here, licking my pussy lips, your tongue pushing against my clitoris while you explore me. I can feel you against my skin, and.. AND,” she screams as her back arches in the chair and she is instantly filled with more pleasure than ever before.

She hears Peter’s scream through the speaker as well, followed by a slew of expletives. “Baby, what’s wrong?” MJ questions Peter.

Squeamishly, he replies, “Babe, I kinda busted. There is cum everywhere. All over everything. Babe, it’s bad.” She sits back and chuckles, knowing that Peter can’t control himself when thinking about her. She tries to imagine the scene, Peter frantically trying to clean up his phone screen and the floor and chair around him. He also tries to remain so reserved, but there is a definite freak underneath the surface and MJ craves his beast side more than anything.

She may miss him, but she knows that when he returns home tomorrow, she’ll be in for a rough night… the beast is coming out of its cage once more.


	4. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Bikini

The sun shone down on Peter and Michelle as they lounged by the side of the pool, beads of sweat pooling on the small of her back. Peter glanced over at his girlfriend and noticed the way her skin glistened under the bright rays of the Hawaiian sun and lust filled his eyes. He bit his lip, while he reached over with one hand and coyly untied the straps of her bikini with one hand while he took a big gulp of his beer that he held with his other hand. Peter wasn’t the fondest of drinking, but since his relationship began to get more intimate with MJ, he has become more open to the idea of drinking every once in a while to sit back and relax.

At the touch of Peter’s cold hands, MJ let out a slight gasp, not shocked, but pleasantly surprised. She rolled to face Peter and removed the rest of her yellow bikini top, leaving her bare breasts exposed and perky. Peter’s eyes lit up at the sight of her chest, but he wasn’t expecting to see a shiny piece of metal sticking out of her left nipple.

“Babe,” Peter breathed out. “Oh my god, that’s new!” Shock written across his face, Peter lunged forward and immediately latched onto Michelle’s tit, using his tongue to explore the crevices of her new piercing. He moved it back and forth while reaching up and grabbing Michelle’s hair and yanking hard, unable to control his urges.

MJ arched her back and moaned lustfully, all while pulling Peter on top of her. Tearing himself away from her breasts, Peter began to make his way down her body, kissing and nipping as he went along, leaving a trail of love bites to mark his territory. As he neared the strings of her bikini bottom, he began to playfully untie them, grabbing the strings between his teeth and slowly undoing them.

Michelle, clearly succumbing to the heat of the moment, ground her hips against Peter’s broad shoulders while he removed the final article of clothing separating him from the bare skin of her body. Intense passion overcame Peter as he moved down, planting kisses first along the inner thighs and slowly moving up until he could feel his lips against her. MJ cried out while he allowed his tongue to explore every crevice of her, her orgasm imminent. He knew what would drive Michelle crazy, so he pulled his head back for a second, then allowed himself to go down once more and circle her clitoris, flicking it with the tip of his tongue rapidly while MJ curled her toes and let out one final scream, her fluids squirting onto Peter’s face. Peter sat back and chuckled, rubbing his hands on his knees, before he reached up and wiped his face seductively before inserting his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean, all while MJ panted and tried to collect herself emotionally.

“Peter,” she gasped. “I didn’t know you were capable of that.”

“That’s not all I’m capable of, babe,” he replied slyly before pulling MJ onto his body once more and feverishly kissing her, the sun still shining and sweat still pooling on the small of her back.


End file.
